Project Summary During the current project period, the Abramson Cancer Center (ACC) used Developmental Funds to support innovative new research through a Pilot Project Program, and also to provide support to our Shared Resources. These funds have stimulated research in areas of strategic importance to the ACC. This support is essential to the ACC's ability to execute its responsibilities in stimulating transdisciplinary and translational research and to encourage research in areas of priority to both the ACC and the NCI. Pilot awards are issued based on a long-standing, well-established peer review process involving senior and junior ACC members from multiple departments and disciplines. This process is similar to the peer review process used by the NCI. During the current project period plus the last year of the previous project period, 32 pilot projects were awarded. 17 new externally funded grants were awarded to recipients ($2.3M annual direct costs) and another eight are pending. 33 peer-reviewed articles were published by recipients. Developmental Funds for Shared Resources were also used to support a developing animal pathology core, which is now a fully established Shared Resource in this renewal application. In the coming cycle, we are requesting Developmental Funds to continue our robust Pilot Project Program, to aid in the development of new Shared Resources, to provide support to our Staff Investigators and to continue our recruitment of faculty-level scientists in areas of strategic need.